Scattered
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Hermione looks skims through several photographs of her and Ron. Ron's been missing for a long time, and no one's sure where he is and whether he's alive or dead. What happens when Hermione gets a mysterious person knocking on her door? RWHrG


**"Scattered"**

**Author's notes: **Alright, I've got… well, two to three disclaimers to put on this puppy, and also some things to clear up.

Firstly, this **_is NOT a Songfic!_** I just quoted two parts, which is enough that can be used without written permission, so don't sue me, and more than enough that can be used without credit. . At the end of the lyrics (at the BOTTOM of the story), is the credits to the song, including the song title, the band, and who WROTE the song, as well as the year and some other stuff.

Secondly, yes this is a Hermione/Ron fluff story. I write Harry Potter fluff because I know how much my friend (and beta reader) Quikil enjoys HP fluff.

…And Hermione/Ron stories.

This story is dedicated to _her_ for being such a good friend and beta reader.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. etc. I do not own it. In other words, I am NOT making any money whatsoever off of this. This is for fun and to make my writing skills better.**

**I do not own the song, song title, song content, etc. It belongs to Green Day, more specifically to Billie Joe Armstrong, the songwriter, who wrote it. I do not own any rights to it. I am only quoting nine lines from the song.**

"_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor.  
Reminds me of the times we shared.  
Makes me wish that you were here…"_

Hermione was on the floor of her new flat, browsing through some of her old photo albums. However, this being the wizarding world, the photos all moved, as they were taken by a magical camera. There were several scattered pictures all over the bedroom floor, desk, and bed, and she was trying to organize them to her liking.

"I miss him," she said and sighed, looking at pictures of her two best friends, Ron and Harry, and wished very strongly at that moment that they were there, talking with her and making her laugh.

However, it would never happen. Harry, shortly after leaving Hogwarts, became an Auror, and therefore was always busy. The War against Voldemort was still going on, and Muggleborns like her were still not safe.

No one was sure of what happened to Ron. This is why she really missed him more than Harry.

She had come to the conclusion not too long ago that it was actually her fault he was missing, because she had promised to keep in touch with him. That is why he probably disappeared.

Because she never talked to him after they left Hogwarts.

And she wasn't quite sure why. However, when she did owl him, someone would always send a letter back saying, "He isn't here" or "We aren't sure where he is." In fact, most people thought he was dead, and though Hermione hated to even allow that thought to cross her mind, she really couldn't help agreeing with them.

As Hermione looked at one of the pictures, which was one that had taken place in her seventh year, she saw that she and Ron looked really happy. Ron had just proposed to her, and of course she was ecstatic.

"Who wouldn't be?" she asked herself. She and Ron were hugging and kissing each other, and Harry was smiling too, happy of the news.

She also remembered that Ginny was with them (though she wasn't in the picture), standing near Harry. They had just announced that they were going steady.

"If only he could tell me the full story of how he got that diamond ring," she mused, glancing at the finger the ring was attached to.

She closed the photo album and opened another one, this time from their fourth year.

"This was the year of sacrifice," she said, eying the various newspaper clippings: stories of Cedric Diggory's death, how Harry had almost died… So much had happened, so much sacrifice… and even then she never told _him_ what she wanted then.

"… I even sacrificed my feelings," she said, looking at a photo of her and Krum at the Yule Ball, "for the one I loved for some conceited person who cared nothing about anything outside of Quidditch for something as trivial as a dance. How _stupid_ was I?"

She sighed again.

"I never told him how much I loved him then. Good thing I told him before it was… too late… before I never saw him again…"

Just then she was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Hermione got up from her bedroom floor, walked down two rather short corridors, and ended up at the front door of her flat.

"Who is it?" she said, one hand on the doorknob, the other on the deadbolt.

"Who else could it be, Hermione?" a rather deep voice resounded.

Her first thought was Viktor Krum, who had recently been knocking on her door and sending her love letters and other things through owl mail.

'No,' she thought, 'it can't be Krum. This person's voice isn't as deep as his… could it be…?'

With that she undid the deadbolt and threw open the door revealing…

"Ron!"

Hermione jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron said, carrying her into her house and into her bedroom.

And now no longer are they scattered.

"_Open the past and present.  
Now and we are there.  
Story to tell and I am listening.  
Open the past and present.  
And the future too.  
It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you."_

-- "Scattered" by Green Day. Words to the song "Scattered" are written by Billie Joe Armstrong, singer-songwriter of the band. The song is on "Nimrod", track five. Yes, I have to quote all that._  
_

**-THE REAL END-**


End file.
